


[Hankcon] Fucking love you, asshole

by Tony0629



Series: Hankcon Love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony0629/pseuds/Tony0629
Summary: Androids won equity. Now the only matter is... when the fuck will the old grumpy lieutenat finally realize and declare his love to his android?Hankcon makes such a cute couple!!! I love them. Can't help wanting to write fictions!I did get some of the inspirations from my own relationship.:PPlease feel free to prompt me, especially with the language. Not a native speaker...
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hankcon Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041225
Kudos: 21





	1. GET OUT, CONNOR!!!

Connor stands at the front door. He rings the bell, but no one comes to answer it. 

It is raining hard. He could see through the curtains that the lights are on and that Sumo is resting on the sofa.

Connor frowns a little. 

Such deja vu，as humans may put it. Things certainly didn’t go well the last time he waited like this at the front door. He becomes a little concerned about Hank.

But the last time he was here, he was merely an android who couldn’t feel a thing. Now, he’s concerned. He has feelings. He is free and alive.

Connor has no time to savor that “feeling” though. He needs to look for Hank first.

He quickly runs into the back yard to see through the window. Things weren’t far from his expectations. Hank is lying near the dinner table, in almost the exact same spot he once lied. Connor is sure that he is unconscious and not in a good state.

Connor starts to get nervous about the situation. He is not a fan of breaking the window to get in, but he doesn’t think he has a second choice. He HAS to check in on Hank.

Sumo seems to know the intruder this time. The big cute boy backs off soon after a few sniffles around him.

Connor does a quick scan. Alcohol on his beard. So he’s drunk. But no urgent health issues, thank God. And also... he has a gun right next to his hand, just like the last time. Is he thinking about killing himself again? Connor finds that very unsettling. 

“Hank? Hank?” He keels down and slaps Hank in his face to wake him up. But he does it in a more gentle way this time. Now he can feel that it must be unpleasant for a human to get slapped in the face. He just wants to wake Hank up, not to piss him off.

“Um?” Hank groans a little as he comes to life. It takes him a few seconds to recognize the person- android, actually, in front of him.”Connor?”

Connor was relieved to see Hank awake. He used his own arm to support Hank’s head. “You okay? You passed out.”

“Jesus, Connor!” Hank seems nuts, although he clearly doesn’t have enough strength to flap out at Connor. “What the fuck is your problem? You can’t just break into my house like this!” 

“You were unconscious on the ground, and I was concerned.” Connor seems pretty firm. “You’re very drunk. That’s not a good sign.”

“I’m not... I’m perfectly okay.” Hank gets back some control of his own body, and slowly gets out of Connor’s arms and supports himself with his own arms. He shakes his head a little in frustration. ”Good. Now I’m paying for another new window.” He groans unpleasantly.

“What do you want?” Hank seems exhausted as he lifts his head to look at Connor. And he is obviously not using a kind tone, either. “I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

“No. I’m just here to check in on you. You didn’t show up this afternoon. And I was worried about you.”

“Yes, yes. You’ve done your job. I’m perfectly fine now.” Hank mumbles impatiently, “Just leave me alone. You can go now.” 

“I don’t think your health condition right now counts as “perfect fine”, Lieutenant.” Connor disagrees seriously. “I think I better stay here until you get better.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just get out, Connor!” Hank tries to raise his hand to drive Connor away, but apparently, he is too sick for that. “Leave me alone! I warn you, Connor! I’m about to get really mad...” He roars hopelessly and struggles in vain as Connor tries to grab his arm.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. But I think I should stay to ensure your safety. Let me take you to the shower. You might vomit a little, and then you’ll feel better after a good sleep.”Connor doesn’t leave any place for any negotiation. He finally lifts Hank up and supports him body. He slowly drags him towards the bathroom. Hank can’t resist it, but he does try to call out for help.

“Sumo! Attack!”

Unfortunately, some good boy is still happy with his spot on the couch, and just not in the mood for “ lending a helping paw”.

Connor puts (rather than throw) Hank into the bathtub as Hank continues to try to get away.

“Hey, hey, hey, what the fuck are you doing, Connor?”

“I’m trying to help you take off your clothes. I think you might have some trouble doing it yourself right now.”

“What? NO! Get out!”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m an android, and... ”

“GET OUT!” Hank shouts with all the strength left in his body.

...

“Hank?” Connor knocks on the door as Hank finishes his shower and is just throwing up hard by the toilet. Hank has to catch a breath between the vomits to respond in an unfriendly tone. “WHAT?”

“I have put your pajamas here.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Hank rolls his eyes, manages to move to the door, and a strong arm reaches out to grab the pajamas.

“I’m fine now.” Hank opens the door and stumbles out. He’s in his pajamas, and Connor has never seen him in his PJs. As a seemingly tough guy outside, Hank seems pretty... homely in his PJs. And pretty soft, actually. Connor finds the contrast pretty amusing. He stares a little with interest.

“Now what the fuck are you look at, Connor?”

“No. I’m just a little surprised to see you look like this. You feel... different.” 

Hank is almost about to make another comment before he almost falls down, but Connor manages to catch him and supports his body with his arms again. “Watch out. You’re still pretty sick.”

Hank didn’t fight it this time as Connor tucks him into bed.

“You made the bed?” Hank lifts his eyebrows to show his surprise. “I thought you were designed to solve crimes.”

“Yes, so I might not make the bed as well. But I tried my best. I hope you still find it comfortable.”

“It’s pretty fine.” Hank seems to have too heavy a headache to go off to sleep. “Fuck... it feels like someone is drilling my head.”

"I know how to give a massage. You might feel better after that. Do you want me to do it?"

“You can do that too?” Hank seems even more surprised. He really wants to turn it down, but the severe headache just makes the offer incredibly irresistable. 

“I might not be an expert, but I think it’s worth a shot.”

He gives in. Things can’t get any worse, he thinks.

“... fine. Proceed.”

Connor starts to work on his head, his neck, and his shoulders. And Hank doesn’t feel really comfortable with it. Not that he doesn’t like it... just that nobody has touched him for years, except for himself. The touch of another person feels strange to him. Connor’s hands on his skin... Hank finds it hard to relax.

“Okay. That’s enough. It feels weird.” Hank tightens up and stops Connor.

“It’s okay if don’t like it. I’ll stop.”

“No, I didn’t mean that... that was pretty good. It’s just... a little weird to get frustrated.”

“I understand.” But Connor feels a little upset. Just a little.

“Okay, you happy now, old grandma? I’m in bed. Warm and safe. You can go.”

“I still think I’d better stay here tonight for your safety.”

“... fine. Whatever you want.” Hank seems too tired to argue with him anymore. “I’m going to sleep now.” He closes his eyes, and it DOES get better. That massage really helped.

Connor isn’t moving. And it’s not long before Hank notices and re-opens his eyes.

“What the fuck are you still doing here? Are you going to just stare at me like that as I sleep?”

“I don’t need to sleep, Lieutenant. I think I should be up here to watch you in case there’s an emergency.”

“Jesus, Connor, ” Hank has to try hard to convince him. “That’s goddamn creepy to have someone just stand there watch me sleep!”

“Do me a favor and go get some fucking sleep on the couch.”

“But...”

“I’ll let you know when I need you, okay? Now go get some rest.”

“Okay then, Lieutenant.”

“... Good boy.”

... and that’s so not something the conscious Hank would say.

Connor shuts off the light as he leaves the room. He hesitates whether to say one more thing. But he decides to say it, eventually, because he wants to.

“ I don’t know if I should say this, Lieutenant. This is probably none of my business.”

“...”

“...Please don’t kill yourself. I don’t want you to die.”

“...”

No response. Connor closes the door, wondering if Hank has heard him.

“Good night, Lieutenant.”

“...Good night, Connor.”


	2. You talking about living with me?

“Wake up, Hank.” A soft voice flows into Hank’s ears, as if from a far distance. Together with the mild warmth of the sunlight on his face.

“No... five more minutes...” Hank groans and turns his back against the window to avoid the sunshine.

“Pfff...” A soft blow slightly goes through his neck. It’s so ticklish that Hank tries to writhe and get away. It’s kind of a sensitive spot for him.

“No... don’t. Stop it.”

“Pfff...”

Hank wakes up in a both pleasant and unpleasant way as he gets tickled in the neck. He slowly opens his eyes with plenty of complaints. But here is what he sees: His android is standing in the morning daylight, looking at him with a soft smile. It’s almost like an artwork. So perfect at the moment. Hank certainly has no great taste in art, but this moment, he kind of gets absorbed in the sight in front of him. Hank freezes for a few seconds until that painting starts to talk.

“You okay, Lieutenant?”

“... oh, yes. Of course.” Hank seems a little confused about why he feels that way. He still has a kind of a heavy head, but it only takes a couple of seconds to recall some things that happened last night. Being drunk. Connor visiting. Connor almost taking off his pants.

That thought makes him blush a little, but he coughs to cover it. He certainly won’t bring it up again himself.

Then the massage. And... Connor telling him not to kill himself.

And that little trick Connor just used to wake him up. That was a little annoyingly... playful. He’d have a thousand guesses and still not think that it would be CONNOR. That once cold machinery arrogant asshole. Hank does start to know and like him some more and more... but still, that trick was very not-Connor.

“Where the fuck did you learn that trick from?”

“What trick?”

“That thing. How you...blew at my neck just now.”

“Oh, I found it on the Internet. I thought it would be good way to wake you up. I think you won’t enjoy getting slapped in the face.”

Hank wants to ask ”Have you any idea how erotic that is”, but he doesn’t. He almost got turned on unconsciously, but he certainly won’t admit it. Not even to himself. Getting turned on by a male android? How ridiculous. He is almost positive that Connor meant nothing erotic, either. He was simply trying to wake him up.

“Okay, but don’t do it again.”

“Okay, Hank.”

Now Hank finally has some time to look at his android. Wait... is that an apron that he’s wearing??? Hank can’t believe his eyes.

“I made you breakfast.”

... and Hank can’t believe his ears.

“You what?”

... Hank has to slap himself in the face when he goes into the living room to see a clean house and a table of breakfast. Simple, but well-made.

It hurts, so it’s not a dream. He looks at that smiling androids, who is still in an apron, with an incredible amount of disbelief. IS THAT THE CONNOR HE KNOWS???

“Oh my fucking God... are you really Connor?”

“Of course it’s me, Hank.” Connor tilts his head in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Then what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I don’t understand. Did I do anything wrong?” Connor seems more confused.

“Aren’t you supposed to be solving crimes? Negotiating with criminals? Or shooting them? What the fuck are you doing now? Babysitting me?”

“I’m taking care of you as a friend, Hank. I don’t understand what’s so difficult about this.” Connor doesn’t seem happy about those words. “I think you should say ”Thank you” when someone is trying hard to help you, instead of being pissed off.”

“... never mind.” Hank shakes his head. “Let’s just eat.” He grabs the fork to start his breakfast. He takes a few bites. Bacon. Cereal. A fried egg. So well-made. And pretty delicious. “How come that androids can do these so well? That’s not fair.” Hank groans in his head.

It isn’t long before Hank realizes that Connor is just sitting and watching him, not eating anything. It has just occurred to him that androids don’t eat... so that android made breakfast just for him. The tough old guy just gets his heart softened. He begins to think that maybe that he has been a real dick to make all those ungrateful responses to Connor... now he feels really bad about it. He has a quick glance at Connor’s face and then turns back to his food. Connor does seem a little upset about his words before. Hank wants to say something, but he just can’t. You’d probably need to kill him before he apologizes.

“I have already asked for a day off at work, for both of us. You can just relax today.”

“...okay.”

“...”

“You have been awfully quiet this morning. Is everything all right?”

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry about me.” Hank tries hard to give out a smile.

“You seem to have something on your mind. Do you not like me being here?” Connor seems frustrated.

Sigh. Why is this fucking android so pushing? Now Hank knows he has to say something before he really breaks that beautiful heart of his android.

“No... no. Of course not.”

“...”

“Breakfast is delicious, very well-made... you sure you don’t want some?”

“No, thanks. I don’t need to eat, and I only made it enough for you to eat.”

... now Hanks feels even worse. He is trying to apologize... but the words coming out of his mouth is just completely out of control. Shit. His words sound so pale. He has to try harder.

“... I’m glad you’re here, Connie. Don’t overthink it.”

Don’t blame him. That is already the best he can do.

Luckily, he does see Connor putting on a smile when hearing this. That puts his heart at ease. He don’t want to be an ungrateful asshole. He likes Connor, after all.

“I know, Hank. I’m just glad you said it out loud.”

Hank starts to feel that Connor is getting somewhat annoying again. But he’s not pissed this time.

“You know what people say, Lieutenant.”

“What?” Hanks mumbles as he puts a slice of delicious bacon in his mouth.

“It’s always a nice gesture to give people a small gift as a thank-you.”

“You asking for a reward in return?” Hank stops eating and looks at Connor with great interest.

“...” Connor just looks at him with a smile.

“Fine. What do you want?” Hanks shrugs his shoulders as he goes back to eat.

“How about a 30-minute service at Eden club?”

(It’s still open with sex workers, but the androids have to be willing to work there, and they get paid.)

“For fuck’s sake, Connor!” Hank HATES that idea. His android, at Eden club, with another android, male or female, being intimate together. He doesn’t know why, but that idea makes him extremely uncomfortable.

“He’s my android.” Hank thinks,”but he’s also an independent individual, and I can’t decide for him... shit.” He just really hates the idea of Connor going to Eden club and finds another android. “I gotta talk him out of it...”

“I’m just kidding, Hank.” Connor puts on a snarky smile, somehow, as he sees Hank clearly upset about this idea. “I don’t feel like going to Eden club at all.” Connor seems to find this very amusing, and even giggles a little.

“Oh you fucking little asshole! Was it that fun to play with me? Huh?” Hank glares at him and pretend to be mad... although he’s actually relieved.

“But to be honest... I could use a place to stay.”

“I’m currently staying with Marcus, but I seem to be a trouble, because he’s not getting much privacy with North.”

“I can’t really pay for a comfortable place with my salary, because I have no savings at all, obviously.”

“We’re familiar with each other. I like spending time with you. And it seems that you might need some company and care. I don’t see why we can’t be roommates.”

A bomb just explodes in Hank’s head. Too much information at a time. He doesn’t even have time to deny that “company and care” part. It shocks him for a couple of seconds.

“You talking about living together with me here, Connor?”

“Yes. That would be one way to put it.”

“What do you say, Hank?” The android in his apron winkles at the old lieutenant.


End file.
